


Gestures

by Slyblueisblu



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: First Meeting, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyblueisblu/pseuds/Slyblueisblu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt was "You punched me in the face while gesticulating wildly to a friend", taken from a tumblr post with list of first meeting prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gestures

“And so the entire ship went up in a fiery explosion,” Slaine threw out his arms to emphasize his statement and felt his hand connect with something; no, someone. He turned around sharply and immediately bowed with a “I'm really sorry!”

“It's fine,” A toneless said from above him. Slaine straightened back up and took a good look at the person he just smacked in the face. They were a boy, probably a year younger than himself, with dark brown hair and reddish-brown eyes. He was lightly rubbing his nose, likely where Slaine hit him.

“Ah, Inaho-san!” Asselyum exclaimed happily, moving to stand beside Slaine.

Slaine blinked in surprise. “You know him?” He asked her, eying the other boy.

“Mhmm! We have art class together! Here, I'll introduce you! Inaho-san, this is Slaine Troyard, a dear childhood friend of mine. Slaine, this is Inaho Kaizuka,” She said, gesturing to each in turn.

“N-nice to meet you,” Slaine said awkwardly, extending his hand to Inaho.

“Likewise,” Inaho said, taking Slaine's hand and giving it a quick shake. Just then, the bell signaling the end of lunch rang.

“Ah, let's go Slaine, or we'll be late to class! I'll talk to you later Inaho-san!” Asseylum said, grabbing Slaine's hand and hurried down the hall, tugging Slaine behind her.

“Bye, Seylum-san,” Inaho called after her, and turned to walk to his own class. _Slaine Troyard, huh_ , he thought, a hint of a smile playing on his lips, _he's kinda cute_.  
…  
“What are you thinking about?” Inaho asked, gently stroking Slaine's hair.

Slaine hummed in contentment and nuzzled into the touch. “I was reflecting on how we first met.”

“When you hit me while I was walking past you in the hall?” Inaho inquired and Slaine hummed in repsonse.

“Certainly a strange way to meet your future lover,” Slaine said lazily and curled further into Inaho's side. Inaho hummed and shifted so he lay on Slaine's stomach. Slaine opened his mouth to protest and Inaho covered it with his own.

“Ready for round two?” Inaho asked, tracing circles on Slaine's chest.

“Already?” Slaine asked, raising an eyebrow. Inaho stared up at him impassively and Slaine rolled his eyes. “Alright,” Slaine sighed and Inaho stretched forward and kissed him again, this time more hungrily. _Somehow I managed to get really lucky_.

**Author's Note:**

> First Aldnoah.Zero fic, hope it wasn't too OOC and that there weren't too many grammar mistakes. Also posted on Fanfiction under the same name. Please leave kudos and comments!


End file.
